The Golden Saiyan
by nerd1659
Summary: This is the story of how Bardock carried Broly to the mortal plane to be reborn. Prequel to The Legend Reborn


**TLR Outtake 01:The Golden Saiyan**

Death is the beginning of a greater journey to some. Others think of death as the end, a final adventure. Heaven or Hell awaited the deceased. Down in Hell warriors like Frieza and Cell made this dark place their home. The Saiyans were notorious for their conquests of planets and appetite for destruction. As such the Saiyans were damned to Hell. But one Saiyan family in particular stood out amongst the rest. Gine & Bardock, the parents of Kakarot, also known as Son Goku, and Raditz were finally reunited in Hell. After Planet Vegeta's destruction, Raditz's visit to Earth and the death of Chilled the family were reunited in Hell. As of right now mother and son were missing the green armor clad warrior. King Yemma had called away Bardock for a special assignment.

Meanwhile on Earth Bardock watched the man walking away holding the newborn that the low class warrior had been sent to give a new home. After the man had took the child the Saiyan had flown away. King Yemma said that the warrior had twelve hours until he returned to the afterlife. Bardock turned away from the new family and took off at supersonic speeds towards a certain energy. When he arrived he seen a teenager with black hair wearing a dark colored gi as he was being chased by a child who looked just like Bardock, except for the orange and blue gi the child wore. "Come on Goten.", the older boy said as he flown away, "We've got to get home." "I'm coming Gohan.", Goten said as he took off after his big brother. The two half-Saiyans were soaring through the sky at lightning fast speeds.

The deceased warrior followed the duo as they roared past mountains before coming to a stop at a small house tucked away in the wilderness. Gohan and Goten were greeted by a woman with dark hair who was talking to them. The woman was their mother Chi-Chi. She was smiling as she observed her two half-Saiyan children whom she loved dearly. The Saiyans flinched and looked up to see Bardock floating in midair. Gohan flew skywards and growled, "Who are you?" Bardock took up a fighting stance as he replied calmly, "Just a low class warrior." The two took off towards one another and performed perfect counters and dodged the other's blows. Gohan jumped back and fired a wave of Ki as he shouted, "Masenko!" Bardock summoned a sphere of blue energy and tossed it at Gohan's blast. The two attacks canceled eachother out, but neither was really trying. Blue Ki rushed off of Gohan as he powered up, mostly due to the Kais unlocking his full potential. Bardock grinned to himself as he gathered his energy around him. Gold lightning sparked off his body and the sky rumbled with thunder. The sky grew dark as shock waves of golden energy was emitted from Bardock's body. The entire Earth began to shake and tremble from his pure power. The father of Goku screamed loudly as he unleashed his full Super Saiyan power. Goten flew up and powered up into a Super Saiyan as well. The Son children rushed towards Bardock and were knocked away effortlessly. Goten and Gohan shot Ki waves at the armor clad Saiyan, but he canceled then out with two spheres of blue energy. Another shape was in the distance before it landed beside the Sons. Son Goku stood before Bardock as a Super Saiyan 3.

The three warriors rushed the deceased fighter and tried to land a single punch, but he ducked around them. Bardock grabbed Goten and slung him away before coating his fist in pure fire. The Heat Phalanyx crashed into Gohan's stomach and sent him flying from the last two warriors. The two warriors of legend stood before the other, analyzing for weaknesses. Goku grinned as he asked, "Who are you? I thought all the last Saiyans were on Earth." It was then that he noticed a blood red halo hovering over the battle armor clad Super Saiyan. "I'm just a low class warrior.", Bardock replied as he prepared himself to fight against his unknowing son. Goku grinned as he said, "I'm getting excited!" The duo rushed towards the other and unleashed a barrage of intense blows and Ki blasts at one another. Goku glowed orange before a massive wave of orange energy exploded from him, sending the undead father smashing into then ground. Bardock fired massive stream of blue energy that collided with the Super Explosive Wave, punching through it and crashing into the orange gi clad fighter. Goku disappeared and Bardock was on edge as he attempted to locate his son. "Ka.", he heard the Super Saiyan 3 shout loudly as he kept teleporting rapidly. Images flashed through the father of Goku's eyes as he seen his son fighting against warriors that were coated in pure darkness. The images disappeared and Bardock heard the Saiyan raised on Earth scream, "HA!" A massive Kamehameha Wave almost hit Bardock from behind before he darted out of the way. As the stream of energy rushed past Bardock he fired off a massive barrage of Ki bullets like a machine gun. Goku dipped and dodged the attacks before performing a spinning kick that Bardock countered with a kick of his own. The two Saiyans flew a distance away from one another. "I'm just getting started!", Goku shouted gleefully, a wide grin plastered on his face. "As am I.", the elder Saiyan shot back casually. The duo dashed towards one another as fast as they could. The Super Saiyan 3 wound up a right cross as the armor clad warrior gripped his right wrist tightly with his left hand as his free hand was balled up to deliver a powerful blow.

The two Saiyans slammed into one another with enough force to create a massive shockwave of pure energy. The orange clad fighter was sent flying and his father chased after him. The golden haired warrior grabbed ahold of the long haired Saiyan's neck and flipped over him. The father smashed his knees into the Son's spine with enough force to rocket him skywards. Bardock leaped after Kakarot and prepared a hammer blow as he screamed, "Begone!" His smash attack had enough power to create a massive crater in the ground beneath him. Goku got up and prepared to brawl more with his father but stopped when he got a message from an unknown source. He powered down and pressed his fingers to his forehead. "Sorry.", he said to Bardock, "I've got to leave." The younger of the duo used Instant Transmission to teleport away. The deceased Super Saiyan wondered why his son had to leave, but shrugged it off. He got to see his legacy and was proud of it. His time free to spend at his leisure he decided to look at the sights this world had to offer. Bardock seen giant structures, a massive tower that reached through the heavens as well as a impressively made but ruined arena, and cities of all sizes, small villages to sprawling metropolises. He saw the sight of the World Martial Arts Tournament stage, deserted this time of the year. While flying over the wastelands the father of Goku saw a Namekian meditating while two more of him fought each other in an intense brawl. Bardock flown over a desert and seen a warrior with dark spiky hair dueling with a bald man who had three eyes. One last loop around the planet revealed the vast expanses of wilderness and man-made marvels. Bardock flew back and checked one last time on his grandchildren. Goten was chasing playfully after a purple haired kid about his age laughing loudly. Gohan was in a city with a girl who had short dark hair eating a small meal. Bardock looked at his hands and seen that his body was fading out. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back as he faded from the realm of the living. If he had opened his eyes, perhaps he would have seen his legacy giving him a look of recognition... And one of pride.


End file.
